


Shut Up And Kiss Me

by XXBackseatSerenadeXX



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXBackseatSerenadeXX/pseuds/XXBackseatSerenadeXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Spideypool fanfic based off of the pairing Wade Wilson/Peter Parker. This fanfic was to supposed include gifs but, it didn't work out. I still hope you enjoy it. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up And Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Spideypool fic! Enjoy!~ Also, this is before Wade became Deadpool. Peter is Spiderman and Wade is still a merc just..without powers. :P

Silence...there was no silence with Wade. Not that Peter minded-he loved Wade. It's just, they'd never had their first kiss. That's right. Wade Wilson has never kissed Peter Parker, his boyfriend of a year. Peter had tried many times to go for that special moment. Everytime, Wade managed to get out of it. Just last night, Peter had went in for that first kiss. The mood was right and everything was perfect. Peter leaned in and..Wade pulled back, looking confused. 

"What are you doing...Parker?" He asked, looking confused. Peter frowned "Wade..." He said, sighing. "Yes?" Wade said, looking at Peter. Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "What's up with you?" "What do you mean, Spidey?" "Wade...you know what I mean." "Enlighten me." Wade said, pulling a confused face. 

"You know what, Wade. Everytime I try to kiss you...you pull away or find some other excuse not to kiss me...Do you not want to kiss me....d-do you want to break up?" Wade's eyes widened and he stepped in front of Peter, putting his hands on his shoulders. "Pete..." "Is it because of me being..S-Spiderman? I'd never let you get hurt, Wade. You know that." 

Wade shook his head. "No..Pete..listen to me. I'm not breaking up with you, okay? And, no, I don't care that you're Spiderman. I've killed people. Believe me, I'm in no position to judge. Also, I can take care of myself. But, I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me." "Then..what's going on?" "Um..how do I explain this to you, Web-Head?" "Just explain...it's not rocket science." Wade sighed, taking both of peter's hands in his. "Pete..you know me. I'm not the type to do this whole long-term, touchy-feely thing. I never have been....until I met you. Then, everything changed. I do want to have a normal relationship with you and I want to do things like kiss and hold hands." Wade said, blushing. "Okay, then..what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." "Peter..I-I well...I love you...There, okay? I said it. I love you and I'm an idiot for not telling you this sooner...I just didn't wanna mess anything up! I've messed all my past relationships up and I wanted this one to be different..and-" He paused, not knowing what else to say. "I love you too, Wade." "I-I know. That's why I just want everything to be..perfect. I don't wanna mess anything up and I-" "Wade..." "I-I'm sorry..this is just really importan-" "Wade Wilson! Just, shut up and kiss me." Wade smiled, blushing. "I-I um.." Peter rolled his eyes, kissing Wade. Wade stood there for a moment then kissed back. After a while, they pulled away. "I really like kissing you." Peter said, blushing a bit. Wade smirked slightly. "Well..then I guess I'll just have to kiss you again, won't I?~" Peter blushed, causing Wade to chuckle slightly. Well, this was gonna be a long night.. End! Hope you enjoyed it! Also, to the people who I told about doing the gifs, sadly, they didn't work. I'm sorry. I still hope you enjoy it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!~ <3


End file.
